Catch 22
by SerenBunny
Summary: A woman in this world is given the Omnitrix's sister, but she wasn't its true intended. She can't be worse than Ben, can she? Yeah, she can. When Vilgax hears of a powerful weapon, he makes his way to this unverise, dragging poor Gwen with him too. R
1. Dimnitrix and The Sostantivo

Catch 22.

* * *

A Ben 10 fan fiction.

I was watching Ben 10 when a thought came to me, what if the Omnitrix didn't get picked up by Ben, a pre teen, but by Kimberley (my OC) a girl just out her teens? (Yes, the title will be explained). Please let me know what you think, reviews are the coin of the realm, and even if you want to tell me you hated it, please tell me why...

I own nothing that you recognise. Any names were made up in my mind. Anything that you do not recognise, the Dimnitrix, aliens and so on, are creations of my mind, use 'em if you want!

* * *

Thousands and thousands of light years in space, a decision was made. A group known only to those in charge as the 'design team', the 'powers that be' or even simply 'fate' had came to the decision that a change was needed in one particular earth, one that had no knowledge of aliens, real or visited.

This decision was going to change the life of one woman, one girl to begin with, but then eventually those around her and after that; the entire known (to man) universe.

But to do this, they needed an aid, something to help this process along. And soon they created one, the Dimnitrix, similar to its sister power the Omnitrix, but more feminine and more appealing to the intended, with a few additional features.

So the Dimnitrix was sent out, encased in a protective meteor, heading towards the Milky Way, Earth, intended for the North and a little place called Scotland.

It was also intended for a woman named Emile Smart, but since when did things intended for someone, really gets there?

* * *

Emile Smart, or Emil to her friends, was working part time in her stepfathers pup in a small caravan site in the middle of nowhere, really, bored out of her mind as she cleaned another glass and put it beside the other polished ones.

'Another day another night.' She thought to herself, shaking her head as she noted the regulars coming in for their first pints of the night and the clock next to her on the wall struck seven thirty. Pulling two drafts and letting them sit her body worked through the motions as her mind reminded her of what everyone usually had before they even got to the bar. "Seen anything interesting boys?"

The five men looked to each other before shrugging their shoulders, only one of them speaking. "Only the Bryce brat up at the cliffs again with her darned computer and that dog. Swear one of these days she's going to end up in the sea with her carelessness."

"Should she be up there? With that guy who's been attacking the girls at night, is she safe?" Elaine, the woman who ran the chip shop next door asked as she came in for some change.

"You'd think so, but the lass wouldn't listen, and she's got lungs on her like the best set a pipes 'ave ever seen." The same man continued. "Still, I've sent Billy oot tae find her, but she'll probably jist ignore him."

"Why don't you go?" Elaine asked Emil, and she nodded.

"Sure I'll go." She wiped her hands on her piny then took off towards the back entrance, grabbing a flashlight to help her see in the dark twilight.

Outside she wished she had grabbed a jacket, and in an instant changes the fate of the world by going back in, instead of trudging forwards.

* * *

Ahead by half a mile a girl, well woman technically at the age of 20, sat on the grassy hill, a laptop on her knees, earphones on her head and dog lying on its back beside her. In the comfort of the caravan park she allowed herself to be free, be who she wanted and should be, before returning to the city and closing herself up.

Her name is Kimberley Ann Bryce, and she is the girl who like Ben Tennyson, was ill destined to find her worlds version of the Omnitrix, but like him will wield it to the best of her abilities (or at least try to).

Sitting on the grass she doesn't look like much. Long brown hair in tow plaits down to past her mid back, a thick black jacket covering her black long sleeved top, a pair of black trousers on her legs and a pair of black chunk heels on her feet.

Her skin was a light dusty pink, her face still round even after losing a lot of weight. Her bright blue green eyes often twinkled even at nothing, her lips were average, her nose slightly up turned, but over all she was average.

Average height (5 foot 5), average weight (12 stone), and average life style – everything average. Except for her think patterns.

'Okay, so this guy thinks he can mess around with the girls on my sight?' She had thought to herself after her mother and father spoke of their concerns for her going to her usual thinking spot alone. 'Let's see how good he handles being the one attacked.'

The guy hadn't raped any of the girls, for the Gods, put roughed them up pretty bad. He had worked his way around the site and according to her own criminal minds thinking (she was in her 3rd year of 4 university degree course for Criminology) he would attack a girl near the cliffs, as he had already worked his way around the rest of the site.

Kimberley's computer was hooked up to the internet, a GPRS chip tapped under her arm and being followed by both her computer here and her friends' one back in Glasgow. She was going to catch this give, give him a one two, and make sure he was brought to justice.

Her pretence of sitting with her music was very convincing. Every so often she would nod her head, hum along to the music, or sing a few bars, just enough to make it seem like she could hear anyone around her, the seagulls in the air or her dogs growling and barking.

Steve Wright, the guy some suspected as the one behind it all, watched not far away, and rubbed his hands together.

His mate, Phil, had told him of how much a great kisser the brunette was, and he hoped his mates stories weren't lies, as usual.

* * *

Above them, the special powers of the Dimnitrix kicked in and it phased out of matter, before landing softly but loudly in the unused bunker not too far from the duo and the dog.

* * *

The banging noise caught Kimberley's attention and she quickly packed up her stuff. 'Was I wrong? Was he attacking on the opposite end of where he started, not the next section?'

Walking purposely she rooted through her bag as her dog walked at her heels, sticking close to her as she picked up her flashlight and set it at minimum, looking into the abandoned bunker.

Parts of the old ceiling had caved in, being replaced with old caravan sheets but the rubble remained. Old shell casings, cans of beer and littler were scattered about and Kimberley lifted her feet and placed them with care, working her way towards the middle of the room where a soft glow was resonating.

Steve walked in after the kooky bird, wondering what she was up to. 'Maybe she needs to pee?' he asked himself, and resigned to wait outside; after all, there was only one entrance.

Kimberley looked down at the strange glowing object, flashing her flashlight into the slight hole and pausing at the stunning silver watch with a ring and slight chain attached to it glistened. 'Strange. Gorgeous, but, strange.'

Cocking her head she bent down and extended her finder to touch it, gasping as it attached itself to her left hand, the ring going around her middle finger.

The band itself was an inch wide and encased her wrist, with a clock face, that wasn't, in the middle. The ring held twenty small empty stone settings, but with one stone, a light blue diamond, still attached. Her right hand came up and pressed the release catch where the six should have been and a voice rang in her mind.

"I AM THE DIMNITRIX. YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO LEAD ME TOWARDS JUSTICE. YOU HAVE ACCEPTED."

Blinking Kimberley looked to her dog only to see her scratch her hear as if not hearing anything.

"NO ONE CAN HEAR ME APART FROM YOU, CHOSEN ONE. WHAT NAME HAS YOU?"

'Kimberley.'

"KIMBERLEY, DO YOU WISH FOR AN EXPLANATION OR DEMONSTRATION OF MY POWERS OR ANOTHER OPTION?"

'Explanation, please.'

"YOU MAY WISH TO SIT DOWN. A HIGHER POWER HAS DECIDED THAT IT IS TIME FOR YOUR WORLD TO MEET WITH AND CREATE NEW ELEGANCIES WITH DIFFERENT LIFE FORMS, HOWEVER BECAUSE OF THE TYPE OF NATURE MOST OF YOUR POPULATION HAS, YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO REPRESENT THE 22 ALIEN FORMS TO YOUR WORLD. YOU HAVE ACCEPTED THE MISSION, YOU HAVE ACCEPTED THE POWERS, AND NOW, YOU HAVE ACCEPTED YOUR DESTINY. I CAN BE CALLED ON FOR HELP, BUT ALL OF YOUR DECISIONS AND BATTLES MUST BE WON AND DECIDED BY YOUR OWN MIND. FREE WILL SHALL REMAIN FREE, ALWAYS."

'What?' Kimberley gasped, blinking as if it would make a difference.

"YOUR FIRST TEST BEGINS NOW. TO OPERATE THE DIMNITRIX, SIMPLY PRESS THE STONE THAT CONTAINS THE POWER AND THEN THE DIAL SCREEN."

'How long is it active for?'

"THE DIMNITRIX IS ACTIVE FOR ONE MINUTE FOR EVERYONE YOU ARE BORN, AND NEEDS THE SAME INITIAL TIME TO RECHARGE BEFORE IT CAN BE USED AGAIN. THERE ARE DIFFERENT FEATURES CREATED WITHIN THE DIMNITRIX, BUT THESE CAN ONLY BE ACTIVATED ONCE UNLOCKED. IF YOU ABUSE THE POWER OF THE DIMNITRIX THEN WE WILL BE FORCED IT FROM YOU, HOWEVER IT CAN ONLY BE TAKEN OFF BY THE DEATH OF THE WEARER."

'I'm in this till I die?'

"CORRECT."

A can being kicked from outside alerted Kimberley to someone outside. She pushed in the small stone and her finder hovered over the dial.

'I am becoming a warrior or the Earth, going to show then what all the 22 aliens of their universe can do and save some people and create justice along the way. What else do I need? A sidekick?' Her dog beside her barked. 'Someone with brainyack knowledge.' Her mind flashed to her friend who made the GPRS chips and boosted her internet connection. 'And a family member who knows and understands.' Her aunt, a caring and understanding woman who just knew when something was up came to her mind. 'And finally, a new name to keep my family safe.'

"THE SISTER OF THE DIMNITRIX, THE OMNITRIX, IS PROTECTED BY SOMEONE NAMED BEN."

'Hmm, a dude.' Her finger slowly began to cover the screen and her finger was read. "Then call me Len."

A silver flash was seen from outside, but inside Kimberley blinked and her transformation was complete.

From across the room she saw a cracked piece of glass, and as she peered into it she saw her reflection. In her place stood a tall, easily six-foot, willowy silver figure with a black top covering her shoulders, bust and half her arms, the same material being used as a skirt also.

"THIS FORM IS KNOWN AS SOSTANTIVO, THE PROTECTIVE TRIBE OF THE NORTH. THEIR POWERS ALLOW THEM TO LOOK OVER THE GALAXIES AND KEEP HARM FROM BEFALLING THEIR FRIENDS, NEIGHBOURS AND ALLIES. THEIR SPEED AND ACCURACY IS UN MATCHED, HOWEVER THEY ARE QUICK TO BECOME UNBALANCED."

"Let's go give this guy a piece of our mind." Her voice changed to be smoother, and she walked out of the bunker and caught Steve by surprise.

By the time she had finished with him and deposited him outside the pub with a signed confession pinked to his butt, the only eye witness reports that were credible were dismisses – who ever would believe that a being made out of silver had caught him?

* * *

Kimberley had quickly made her way back towards the bunker and collected her stuff, waiting the last ten minutes before she reverted back to normal with a flash.

The power! When she was beating up Steve she felt, free, empowered, like it was destined for her.

Once she got back home she realised that she would have to be careful, she wouldn't be able to let it slip who she was, what she could become, or not just her fate would hang in the balance, but the entire world.


	2. Vilgax, Gwen and The Solicitous

**A/N:** _I would like to thank rorygal2991 for being the first to review, and for pointing out the mistakes and plot holes that were bigger than the grand canyon (hehe). Please don't hesitate to PM me, or email me, or review me, to tell me what you think; that its bad, plot holes galore, stuff doesn't make sense etc, because I will listen and take it into consideration and hopefully adress it! And now, on with the story!_

* * *

High above the worlds, the ones in control groaned at their humongous mistake.

How would this affect the time line they were trying to create? Would this be more or a set back? What would this unknown do with the power she now wields? Emile Smart was perfect, she had a level head, college training in Tai Kwan Do, Tai Chi, black belt in Karate, she knew her stuff and was able to talk her way out of the bones of Death, but this new one?

'We cannot kill her.' A voice called from the many there. 'He himself only allows us to interfere so much. The Dimnitrix chose of its free will. There is nothing we can do now, except wait.'

'What about if someone else killed her?' another voice called in, and others listened more intently.

'We cannot allow anyone from this time or universe to-'

'Okay, but what about someone else? From a different reality? The one with the Tennyson's? The girl would make a strong choice in becoming the wielder; she has the knowledge, past experience and can deal with whoever separated the original with the Dimnitrix.' They continued, and slowly the vast emptiness created an image of Gwen Tennyson scowling at her cousin Ben for pulling a prank with the Omnitrix. 'Once the circumstances have been explained, then she will willingly come.'

'But we cannot take the carrier or his guardian from this real, even for a short time.' The first voice rejected.

'Then let her come with our other solution, the one who will take the Dimnitrix from her, Vilgax.'

A shudder ran through the crowd.

'It is our will, let it be done.'

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Gwen felt something stir in the air. She sat up abruptly and looked around, noting her cousin Ben sleeping and snoring like a pig, her grandpa asleep at the wheel of the non moving campervan.

Not knowing what woke her up, she threw on a jumper and went outside, letting the cold mountain air calm her down.

Her grandpa had stuck a tracker on Vilgax (and her and Ben she supposed) on the previous fight, and the signal was coming from somewhere in the forest where their original journey began, where Ben found the Omnitrix.

'Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had found it, or Grandpa.' She thought, shaking her head at her having that much power. 'Ben does good with it. I'll never admit that out loud, but he does, but if only he'd stop goofing off so much with it and take it more seriously.'

The wind continued though her and she wrapped her hands around her body, shivering slightly. A shadow a head of her cut her musings off and she took off at a paced run, wondering who was there?

Up ahead, Vilgax paused and threw the dimensional portal finder to the ground, waiting for the swirling purple and blue mass to stabilise itself and grow large enough for his body to enter through. His machines had picked up the strange energy source from where the Omnitrix had originally been found.

Gwen bit back as gasp as Vilgax cackled to himself, non too quietly.

"Soon I will have this other worlds Omnitrix, return to this one and defeat that brat!"

And with that, he blinked out of existence and into the vortex, Gwen hesitating for a second before scooping the machine from the ground and following him.

* * *

Time in dimensions pass differently, and in the one that Vilgax and Gwen just entered, instead of being the middle of the night, it was the beginning of the day, causing Vilgax to run off and find some shade, and Gwen to stumble about disorientated.

"Hey, you okay?" A girl with long wavy brown hair, Kimberley, asks as Gwen clutches her head and groans. "Here, have a seat."

"Thanks." Gwen replied after a minute, blinking the dizziness from her eyes. "I know this might sound crazy, but did you see a guy wearing like twenty different Halloween costumes go by?"

"Yeah, and here's me thinking I was seeing things." Kimberley admitted and suddenly remembered that she had breakfast in a basket. "Hungry? I was planning on spending the whole day out here, so I have a lot of stuff."

Gwen's tummy growled in response. Kimberley laughed.

"I've never seen you around here before, new to the site?" She asked, sitting down on the hill before putting the blanket that was under her arms out on the ground.

"You could say that. Hey interesting watch." Gwen pointed out and helped dish out the food.

"Thanks, I found it last night, it's called a Dimnitrix." Kimberley continued.

"OMNITRIX?" Gwen almost screamed.

"No, Dimnitrix-how did you—" Kimberley couldn't go any further as a scream was heard and Vilgax rushed them.

"He's a bad guy! Don't let him get the D-Dimnitrix." Gwen tested out and jumped out the way as Vilgax slammed Kimberley into the ground with one of his hands, the other trying to pull her arm off.

"Give me the Omnitrix!" He roared, not noticing as several new different coloured gems appeared on her showing ring. He removed his right hand to his pants to take out a machine to cut her hand off which gave her enough time.

"VILGAX IS A MALE VILLAIN FROM AN ALTERNATE REALITY."

With a well-placed kick, he gasped and kneeled over, allowing her to randomly select a stone and pressing the screen. This time a yellow flash was seen and Kimberley was soon replaced with a glowing woman of her height, with a pastel yellow kimono dress. Her hair fanned around her, which was also yellow golden, and she made her hands into fists, which burst into yellow flames.

"THIS FORM IS THAT OF SOLICITOUS, FROM THE PLANETS OF THE SUNS. THIS PARTICULAR STRAIN IS FROM THE MILKY WAY AND THEIR ANCESTORS AND INDEED THEMSELVES ARE MORE INCLINED TO PROTECT THE HUMAN WORLD THAN ANY OTHERS, WHICH IS WHY THEY ALLOW FOR ECLIPSES, WHICH WEAKENS THEMSELVES GREATLY AND LEAVES THEM DEFENCELESS."

With a primal scream of rage, Kimberley threw her hands forward and grinned as Vilgax let out a yell of terror and fell into the sea some hundred feet away. Her light dimmed down and she turned back to Gwen with a worried look on her face.

"Any chance you won't tell?"

* * *

'Okay, so she won't tell, and she knows what I'm going through. Kinda. Her cousin has my destiny stick in their reality, and she followed Vilgax here because she thought he was up to something.' Kimberley summed up. 'Now how do I get her back to Glasgow without anyone noticing?'

"So how long are you staying here for?" Gwen asked, picking at a salad. 'She's a lot more mature than the adults I know that are her age.'

"There's something I wanna know though." Gwen continued to speak, setting the fork on the plate. "My cousin Ben treats the Omnitrix like a game station, are you going to too?"

Kimberley blinked at the question and thought it over, answered all her thoughts aloud. "I don't think so. I guess if I'm running late to class and I have a form that will let me get there faster, then sure, I'll take it, but I won't use it to cheat, or steal or anything illegal. Maybe in work to wash the dishes faster hehe. I don't think its sunk in yet that I have this all powerful watch attached to me."

She broke off and looked to her left wrist, twisting the seemingly delicate band around her wrist. Frowning she tugged at the ring, letting out a small 'hmm' when it refused to budge more than an inch. With more vigour she push at it, then pulled it in the opposite direction, before picking up a knife that she had in her bag and tried to saw it off.

"What the bleedin' hell is this not coming off?!" Kimberley nearly shouted. "What, am I stuck with this thing? Oh Gods I am!"

'She didn't know? Strange...' Gwen thought, and tried to interrupt but the brunette kept on going.

"What happens if I get mugged and can't get it off and they want it and they kill me and then they use it for evil things!? Why was I chosen? I'm not the best! I'm the worst! Sure I lost a lot of weight recently, but I'm not hero material!" Kimberley almost shouted to Gwen, and then began pacing on the short cliff. "There are so many things that can go wrong – okay I've picked a secret identity, but this thing only works for like 20 minutes, then needs 20 minutes to recharge! What if there's a burning building? Natural disasters? I accidentally use it? What if it breaks? Oh my God my family, my parents, _my dog_."

Kimberley's eyes were cast to the largest caravan on the site, the newest too, which sat just over the hill overlooking a small lake on a slight hill, seeing her mother stretched out on the decking, her dog panting away, her dad washing the car in the unusually sunny day...

"Bugger." She sat down with a thumb, sending freshly cut grass every which way.

The Dimnitrix let out a soft beep and the button on the watch surface popped out, letting them all know that it was fully charged.

"THE DIMNITRIX RECHARGE TIME DOES NOT CHANGE OVER THE YEARS; IT STAYS THE SAME AS THE AGE OF THE BEARER WHEN INITIAL CONNECTION WAS MADE. YOU MUST REMEMBER, BEARER, THAT THERE ARE MANY ADDITIONAL FEATURES THAT CAN BE UNLOCKED. THERE ARE MANY SECRETS OF THE DIMNITRIX NOT KNOWN TO THE GODS THEMSELVES."

"Why am I the only one to hear this voice? What if I'm just imagining it all? Why can't Gwen hear it? Is she just by product of my insanity?" Kimberley's eyes almost bugged out at Gwen who sat there silent through the entire thing, watching with disinterest as the red head stood up and walked over to her, only noting when she slapped her across the face.

"Look, just because you're asking yourself all these things shows that you are deserving of the Omni-Dimnitrix." Gwen started, speaking as the older woman rubbed her stinging cheek. "You can only do your best, and sometimes, sometimes it's not going to be the – it won't turn out right all the time, but if you know that you gave it your all then nothing else should really matter."

Gwen grasped the still shocked woman's hands and held them in hers. "Whoever sent you the Dimnitrix, they know that you're the best woman for the job, why else would you get it?"

"Cosmic muck up?" Kimberley spat, then shook her head, groaning. "I just – I don't think it's right, I've been trying to get my life back on track and now, finally after two years of hard graft it is, and this is dropped into my lap."

"There has to be a reason." Gwen pointed out. "Plus, somehow Vilgax knows that it's here, and I came here, and my grand pa and my cousin will come looking for me soon" 'eventually' "and they can help out, but for now, you've got me, so you're not alone."

Gwen smiled and Kimberley sighed, then returned with a one sided one. "Okay, I'll give it a go, but if all I'm doing is mucking up then, someone up stairs needs to rethink who they're making champions these days."

"Can I?" Gwen asked, gesturing to look at the watch.

"Sure." Kimberley agreed.

As soon as Gwen touched the watch, two things happened: the watch flashed and two buttons appeared on either side of the band and both Kimberley and Gwen heard the Dimnitrix speak.

"YOU HAVE UNLOCKED TWO OF THE FEATURES. THE LEFT BUTTON ALLOWS YOU TO STOP YOUR POWERS IN ORDER TO REPOWER QUICKER, AND THE SECOND ONE ALLOWS THOSE WHOM YOU TRUST TO BE CONNECTED WITH ME."

"Why didn't I freak when I heard you are first though?" Kimberley wondered, and frowned at the response.

"IT IS NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU THOUGHT THE VOICES OF YOUR PAST WERE BACK."


	3. The Sinuous and The Raumauch

**A/N:**_Sorry for the wait everyone, but life has been a little hectic. I would like to dedicate this chater to Iron-Mantis for giving me the inspiration with the Sinuous pirates :)._

* * *

We humans like to think that we are alone in this vast universe – for some strange, idiotic reason – but many in the know; know that this is not the case.

Many of these people are called nut jobs or conspiracy theorists, but some know exactly how to push the right buttons and do so, like the 'creators' of such sci-fi shows as 'star gate' and 'star trek'.

However, one thing that far fewer know about is space pirates.

Yes, you read that right. Honest to goodness Space Pirates, although these ones aren't exactly what you expect of either names...

Instead of having peg legs and scouring the seven seas, they are – usually – very large arachnid like creatures name the Sinuous, with six legs, two large arms and various different colours to show their level in society.

Black signifies the top, where are brown, in the light variation, means a young one or newbie. When one reaches a new level of significance, they are 'blessed' with a ceremony, which puts a chemical into their blood system that changes their outer appearance. How one is deemed each level is only dependant on those who have the site, those who can see what each soul, inner self holds.

The worst colour to be is very light brown, next being brown, dark brown, orange, red, purple, then black.

It was once rumoured that there is a level higher than black, a mix of black and silver but since that level hasn't been reached in millennia most of the population believe it to be false.

How does that fit into our story? Just read on...

* * *

"Scanners working Rafknack!" A dark brown, six legged, fuzzy looking spider announced, stepping backwards from the sonar equipment at his desk. "That treacherous traitor has returned once again!"

"Eganor?"

"No, the other one."

"Shekmea?"

"No. Vilg—"

"NEVER SPEAK HIS NAME!"

The collective looked around to see a vibrant black spider with the complete pirate ensemble, glaring at them all. His evil red eyes shone in the darkness, reminding them that he had jumped from Red to Black, and stopped them from commenting.

"Set a course. I want that traitors hide to line my web!"

* * *

"Well that's funny, meeting someone from Glasgow here!" Kimberley's mom, who looked just like her except for the short hair, replied after Kimberley and Gwen told them that the two girls who had became fast friends, where going to be travelling home together the next day. "But who's driving?"

"That would be me." Gwen smiled.

"Don't look old enough to drive..." Kimberley's dad, a tall and intimidating man, replied.

"Erm, I actually have a medical condition." Gwen hated lying and looked to the ground as though ashamed.

"Oh, er, sorry about that hen!" Dad replied again before locating his wallet and giving a bunch of notes to Kimberley. "Just be home before midnight. No boys, no parties! And just because that scuzz balls been put into custody doesn't mean this place is safe for you two to just wander around either."

"Yes dad. No dad. Three bags full dad." Kimberley replied and pushed them towards the car. "Have a safe journey!"

The couple and dog left in their large Vauxhall Estate and Gwen turned to Kimberley. "You didn't have to shove them away."

"Yes I did." The older girl replied and swung the caravan keys around her index finger. "Unless you want to sleep outside?"

The younger glared before grinning. "Naa, insides much better. Hey has it been twenty minutes yet?"

Her watch beeped. "Yup. Now let's go see if one of my forms has fast legs." They began walking up the hill and Kimberley had an afterthought. "And a good sense of direction."

* * *

"We will be in the long range weapons range in ten hicks' sir." One of the red underlings spoke loudly.

"Good."

* * *

Vilgax watched the two girls, plotting how he was going to get them. He was still annoyed that the stupid females were able to outsmart him.

But soon they would be begging for mercy, then their graves.

* * *

"THIS FORM IS KNOWN AS RAUMAUCH, A WARRIORS TRIBE THAT PERFECTED THE SNEAK ATTACK. BY THINKING OF A STRONG EMOTION OR ENOUGH REFERENCE, YOU, AND WHO EVER IS ATTACHED TO YOU WILL BE TRANSPORTED TO THE LOCATION." The Dimnitrix explained as Gwen stared at Kimberley's form.

The ripped muscles strained against the skimpy barely there jump suit gi that clung to each curve, and the head band keeping her new inch short hair from her eyes. The odd colour of green mixed with orange also didn't help.

"Well, this is strange. My senses have heightened." Kimberley commented in a low deep voice. "Hey what's with the voice?"

"THE RAUMAUCH DO NOT HAVE FEMALES IN THEIR SPECIES, SO YOU HAVE BECOME A HYBRID OF SORTS."

"But how do they have baby Raumauch?" Gwen asked, watching as Kimberley began trying out some moves shed seen on TV.

"THE RAUMAUCH ARE EXTREMELY TOUGH, THEIR BELIEF IS THAT F THEY DIE THEN THEY ARE NOT THE STRONGEST OR THE MOST DESERVING TO LIVE. IF THIS NUMBERS DECREASE THEN THEY WILL CREATE MORE IN A LABORATORY SITUATION."

The two girls sat in a peacefully silence for a while, both wondering what the next alien form Kimberley would have would be like, not noting the sun being blocked out, or the many pairs of eyes on them.

Until two, ferocious yells where heard.

Vilgax sped towards the still transformed Kimberley aiming at her head, but the girl who grew up with a fighting sprit did what she did best – ducked.

This sent the nasty uber alien zooming towards the newly landed ship. Gwen took a double look at the strange vessel, especially at the black flag with six silver legs and beady eyes crossed on it. The dark metal shone strangely and the size of the dent Vilgax had put into it showed the thick density of the hull.

Kimberley put her hand on Gwens shoulder and pulled her back slightly; stepping forward and several silk looking ropes appeared. Kimberley screamed and grabbed onto Gwen more fiercely as the group of spiders slithered down the web ropes and stopped where the unconscious Vilgax laid, only one of them noticing the two females.

The large black one walked over, causing Kimberley to pull Gwen closer to her. A familiar beep filled the air and two of the spider-aliens that weren't guarding Vilgax joined their leader.

A flash of light later and Kimberley returned to her normal state, the fear evident on her face. Gwen turned her head to look at the older woman and wished, for the first time, that Ben and her grandpa was there.

(Preferably, her Grandfather, but Ben would work good too.)

"Rafknack, Vilgax is secure!" One of the brown ones called, causing the black one to pause his steps.

"Take him to the ship, we will gut him latter." Rafknack ordered and turned his head sideways back to the two females.

The smaller one with the red hair had a red aura in side, which shimmered with green specks. "A mage, in this sector?"

The older one sensed his interest and fully hid the child from him, causing his special sight to register on her. "SILVER!"

"Rafknack?" One of the brown ones called, unsure why his leader was standing like he'd been dumped in water.

Rafknack's eyes seemed to twitch before he pulled his hands together. "Is it okay, my lady, for us to take Vilgax from your presence?"

"W-what are you going to do with him?" Kimberley asked, feet still together, praying for her Dimnitrix to beep.

Rafknack paused, before answering quickly. "He will be dealt with by our laws."

"Okay." Kimberley slightly tilted her head, then stepped back at the spider-pirate stepped forwards once more, his hand outstretched.

"It would be an honour, my lady." He explained and Kimberley raised her shaking hand to meet his gingerly, wincing as her watch beeped and the spider bowed to her before they left, taking Vilgax with them.

* * *

"Did you know she was of that high level?" One of the ominous figures asked another, the question adding to the confusion.

"It was simply an additional gift from the Dimnitrix, where it makes what others expect to be seen." The figure whose idea it was originally answered, and if omnipotent beings could sweat, he would be drowning everyone.

* * *

The creator of all watched with a smile on their face. 'The girl has it within her heart to do great things. But soon she will know, that destiny and fate do not make mistakes, everything that has happened was meant to happen, and that will, will be.'


	4. The Liana and A Small Detour

**A/N:** _Sorry for the wait everyone had only a few bits of inspiration for this chapter, hopefully more soon! I would like to dedicate this chapter to snake screamer for giving me the inspiration with the latest big bad :) I'm away to the caravan tomorrow, so hopefully I will have a new chapter by next weekend! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you make my day!_

* * *

As the sun settled into the sea and the moon made its presence, Kimberley and Gwen sat inside the cosy and large modern caravan, talking and generally getting to know each other.

They discovered each other's favourite colour, movie, book, place to image, what they wanted to be when they grew up, their most loved fairy tale, pet hates, fears and so many more things that it shocked them both when the roosters began crowing at the first ray of sunshine.

"Wow, we've talked the night away!" Kimberley laughed, and rubbed at her stinging eyes. "Guess we should head to bed huh?"

"Yeah." Gwen nodded. "Hey, I know this might sound strange, but since it's just been me, my grandpa and my cousin dork the last few months in a small camper van, any chance you have a small room? I'm used to sleeping in tight spaces now."

"Sure, you can have my usual room; I'll be sleeping in the living room anyway." Kimberley agreed, walking into the end bed room before returning with a small set of blue pjs. "My cousins' kid stayed over a few weeks ago and lefts these here; they're about your size."

"Thanks Kimberley." Gwen smiled, yawning again before trudging into the small bedroom and making herself comfortable.

Kimberley softly let a smile cross her lips before shaking her head, walking over to the large couch and looking out the right side of the caravan to see the sun rising slowly. The image was beautifully breathtaking, something she could never even think to experience back in the town, what with the pollutions being higher, the house being small, and the life style being even more hectic.

'How much longer will I have this serenity? Will the Dimnitrix mean that even more bad stuff will happen to me?' Shivering suddenly she keeps her eyes on the yellow sun and unconsciously drapes the quilt over her shoulders, bringing her body closer. 'Or will everything continue as normal?'

Slowly she let her thoughts drop off to nothing before lying on the large floral print couch and tugged the cover around her body, hoping unsuccessfully that the restriction would help ease her into sleep.

* * *

Some hours later Gwen rubbed her eyes and opened the door of the small room, crossing the small hallway in two strides and opened the bathroom door, letting out a frightened yell at her face in the mirror. After a quick ten minute scrub her hair was tangle free, her face was fresh and she was ready for a new day in this weird world.

"Hey Kimberley, I don't suppose your cousins kid left any-clothes?" Gwen stopped; staring at the small bundle of the clothes she had worn yesterday, washed, dried, ironed and with new pockets added.

Kimberley looked up from the wire she was tinkering with a smiled tiredly. "Hey Gwen, hope you don't mind, I've added a tracer to your pants and top, and working on a communicator that works better than a mobile."

"When did you get up? How can you do this?" Gwen asked, studying the (newly discovered) hidden pockets.

"Last year I took part in a 'Do It Yourself Bounty Hunter' sorority type thing in university for a few months, learned a few things and met my best friend Mally – short for Malachite, his mum was a huge SM fan – and he told me how to make all this stuff." She dodged the question, and then grinned. "We ready to get to Glasgow then?"

* * *

A few hours later Kimberley and Gwen waited for the Dimnitrix to recharge, hoping that they weren't that far from Glasgow, when someone paused as they went past in their car, asking for directions to Cardiff.

"Crap, we're going in the wrong direction!" Kimberley groaned.

"Just go in the other one, can't be that hard!" Gwen smiled enthusiastically, then froze, mind going into double time.

"-wen, Gwen! What's up?"

"I thought I just saw Vilgax."

"I think its time for a bit to eat." Kimberley's eyes scanned over the top of the shops, looking for one that looked like it sold food before resting on a sign with a sandwich at one end and a flower pot at the other. "To Floras!"

Looking across the street one more time Gwen nodded and followed Kimberley, pausing at the doors lip once more to check Vilgax wasn't there before entering.

The smell of the flowers almost knocked her back, and then the secondary aroma of freshly baked baguettes filled her nostrils. Quickly she took at seat at one of the few remaining tables, grabbing the laminated menu before glancing at it.

Kimberley, however, made her way towards the floral section of the shop, fingers falling onto the tips of the petals, letting the softness caress her senses. An older lady of about 60 with light grey hair gracefully walked over to her, lips forming words when suddenly the Dimnitrix beeped.

"THIS FORM IS THAT OF THE LIANA, A CARNIVOROUS PLANT LIKE LIFE FORM THAT IS USED BY MANY HUNTING SPECIES TO CAPTURE SMALL PREY AND THE LEGS OF LARGER ONES. THEY COME IN MANY DIFFERENT FORMS, DEPENDING ON THE CREATED DNA STRUCTURE."

Once the Dimnitrix stopped speaking the plant latched onto Kimberley's finger, causing her to howl and shriek in fear. "Get it off get it off get it off!!"

Gwen bit her lip before recalling a piece of magic that she had been studying and calmly reached over to the underside of the plant and whispered something softly, a light blue spark emitting and shocking it into releasing Kimberley's kidnapped digit.

"Sorry about the honey, Venus likes young flesh." The old lady apologised and turned to scold the plant after handing Gwen a bandage and antiseptic wipes to give to Kimberley. "Why don't you sit down dear, I'll fix you a sandwich, on the house!"

"Actually we just came in for some directions." Gwen interrupted, wiping Kimberley's finger before applying the bandage professionally. "To Glasgow."

* * *

The owner of Floras gave those directions and a picnic as an apology for her 'misbehaving pet'. Kimberley and Gwen thanked her before walking around the corner and picking a secluded area before searching for the right power stone and activating the Raumauch DNA.

For some reason it worked and they found them selves in Glasgow, a few miles from the city's centre, and wondered why today they didn't see two new aliens, like the previous few days.


	5. Shopping and The Wahho

**A/N:** _Nope, you're not imagening things, there is another up date! And another one within the next seven days! Big thank you to CampionSayn for reviewing, and all of you who have me on your author alerts/fav stories and so on._

* * *

Vilgax glared at his captors, mind quickly turning on a way of escaping. The Sinuous had him in relatively weak shackles at the back end of the hull, with only three of their species present to keep an eye on him. Testing the only barrier to his escape quietly he waited for the perfect moment to gain his freedom.

* * *

Kimberley and Gwen entered the shopping mall when it opened at 9 am the next day, after Kimberley picked Gwen up from the hotel she had stayed at. "If your going to be here for a while, you need more stuff, Clothes, accessories, things to call your own."

After walking inside the huge building, Gwen let Kimberley guide her towards the first set of elevators and towards a store named 'Premark'.

"Don't you have school?" Gwen asked as Kimberley paused at another rack of clothes, her own hands flittering over a cute top.

"I finished two weeks ago for nearly five months." Kimberley replied, selecting an off pea green top and holding it to Gwen's chest before putting it back, fingers trailing over the hangars, waiting for Gwen to close her eyes before grabbing the top she had placed back down after seeing the price tag.

"You shouldn't spend this money on me, it isn't right – I can't pay you back." Kimberley smiled at Gwen, shaking her head at the pre-teen.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're here because of me, so I'm responsible for you. Until you get back to your own dimension, anything to need I'll get you." Looking around the older girl brought her head forward. "I'm your Guardian girly, like it or lump it. And I love to buy my friends things."

Gwen's eyes began clouding and something in her heart grew. "Thank you Kimberley – but it isn't your fault. I chose to follow Vilgax-"

"Who wouldn't have come here if not for the Dimnitrix, AKA me?" Gwen was silent before choosing to shake her head and try again later. Kimberley grinned, pulled a few tops off the rack, crossed the shop floor to the trousers, and picked two pairs of denims.

* * *

Gwen tried to control her breathing but in the end, she huffed out tiredly. Both she and Kimberley sat at the food court with various bags beside them, waiting for the call from Kimberley's parents to say everyone was going back to the caravan.

The phone – a battered and bashed old Nokia 6288 – buzzed on the table; a message had arrived. 'Off to the caravan, enjoy the peace – no wild parties! x mum and dad.'

"Let's go home then." Kimberley decided and stood up, selecting and placing most of the heavy bags in her hands before waiting for Gwen to get to her feet and get the remaining ones.

Walking quickly they took the escalator downstairs before stopping outside a bookstore. "Sorry Gwen, I just remembered I need to grab a few new books."

"No problem." Gwen replied, entering the store and both going in separate directions.

Kimberley went off to the left, towards the Crime Comedy fictions, and Gwen towards the back, eyes focused on a familiar book that she had back some – her magic book. Lifting it gently she quickly noted it was thicker and heavier than her own was – then she noted the price and quickly set it down.

"See anything you like my dear?" A thirty something woman with bright brown hair and dark work clothes asked, coming to a stop beside her.

"Oh, just looking." Gwen replied, mentally frowning at the weird feeling she was getting from the sales assistant.

"Not many people treat The Book in the way that you did my dear, have you had previous encounters." The woman continued, her eyes boring into Gwen's, who felt her mind being pressed on for entry to her memories.

"Kinda." The half-truth was out before Gwen knew what she was saying. 'I hope this works – KIMBERLEY!'

A hand came down on the woman's shoulder and a familiar beep sounded. "Hiya, which way to the cash register?"

"THE WAHHO ARE A SPECIES THAT DEPEND ON THEIR MAGIC AND TELEPATHY TO STEAL THE POWER OF UNSUSPECTING MAGIC CARRIERS." The Dimnitrix explained.

Kimberley and Gwen's eyes meet and faster than the eye could see Kimberley transformed into Raumauch, transporting themselves, their belongings and the book into Kimberley's home.

Gwen's eyes cut to the rapid moving Kimberley as she checked all the doors and windows were locked, closed and unable to be opened before come to a stop beside her and turning off the Dimnitrix power.

"Are you all right?" Kimberley asked her, and then noted the book in her hands. "How did?"

"It must have been transported with us because I was touching it." Gwen theorized, looking in the book. "Should we worry about the Wahho tracking us?"

"THE WAHHO CANNOT TRACK BEINGS UNLESS THEY HAVE SOMETHING OF THE BEING AND THEY USE MAGIC." The Dimnitrix answered. "THEY CAN USE A SPELL TO FIND A GENERAL AREA TO LOOK, BUT NOW THAT I HAVE THEIR SIGNATURE I AM ABLE TO WARN YOU IF YOU THEY ARE IN THE AREA – IF YOU WISH THIS."

"Yes please!" Kimberley and Gwen replied simultaneously, and then laughed.

* * *

Vilgax grinned as he punched unconscious another Sinuous before making his way towards the armory and stocking up on their won weapons to use against them.

Quickly he left to go to the shuttles, where he rapidly escaped in one of the emergency pods.

"Should we go after him?" Someone asked.

"No." Rafknack replied, eyes following the rapidly disappearing shuttle. "Lady Silver will get him."

* * *

Night had fallen. Kimberley had organized and put all of the clothes into suitcases while playing twenty questions with Gwen, who was looking through the archaic magic tome.

"There are a few good spells in here that would work against Vilgax – and my cousin." Gwen spoke after a comfortable silence.

"Not that you're going to use them while Wahho is still a threat, right." Kimberley replied, looking over her shoulder to remind Gwen of their problem. "Hey maybe your cousin isn't the trouble maker – so far you've got two villains gunning for ya."

"Please, Ben is more trouble magnet that Harry Potter or Xander Harris!" Gwen disagreed.

"They're in your dimension too?" Kimberley wondered.

"Yeah, but the ending to WTS was so crappy."

"WTS?"

"Yeah, Willow the Slayer? Red head?"

"Over here it's Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"Wow that is so weird!"

"I'll tell you what's weird, Alyson Hannigan being the lead!"

"No, she plays Buffy, Sarah Michelle Geller plays Willow."

"Next thing is your going to tell me James Masters plays-"

"Xander, yeah."

"No way! Nicolas Brendan plays him!"

"I wonder what else is different. Who's your president?"

"In USA its Barrack Obama, you?"

"Hillary Clinton."

* * *

Sometime during twilight Vilgax's escape pod crashed into recently demolished building rubble, with locals passing it off as an aftershock of the inexperienced builders and their boatload of TNT used.

Vilgax's locator beeped that he was 84 point 7 miles from his target – Gwen Tennyson and the Dimnitrix. Unconsciously, he began to laugh evilly, quickly growing louder and more menacing as the second passed. Fleetingly he had the thought of building up an army then striking, but dismissed it – the current owner of the imitation Omnitrix was female – much more weak and destroyable than the dammed brat and his Plummer grandfather.


End file.
